


День сурка

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Family Drama, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Слэйд возвращается домой.





	День сурка

**Author's Note:**

> бета — H.G. Wells <3  
> для fandom Professional Killers 2017
> 
> флэшбек разряда «лет за двадцать до», дисфункциональные семейные отношения

— Ты же понимаешь, что не сможешь врать вечно. — Билл положил руку на руль, нервно постукивая по нему пальцами. — «Дезстроук».

От него это звучало хуже ругательства.

От него все звучало не так, как должно бы. Невероятно нелепый эффект, если учесть привычку Билла говорить со Слэйдом прямо и честно до тошноты.

— Завтра в поход с мальчишками. Ты с нами? — Слэйд отстегнул ремень безопасности, забросил сумку на плечо и выбрался на улицу.

— Полагаю, спрашивать, насколько им самим хочется отмораживать задницы в палатках, ты не собираешься.

— До завтра, Билли.

Захлопнул дверь автомобиля раньше, чем Билл успел ему ответить.

До крыльца ровно пятьдесят два шага. Фонарь мигал каждые две секунды.

Считать было лучшим решением. Помогало не прокручивать в голове одно и то же в сотый и тысячный раз.

Будь он кем-то другим, обнять сыновей или сказать «я скучал» было бы просто. Будь он кем-то другим, каждый без исключения приезд не заканчивался бы скандалом с Аделин и погромом на втором этаже. Проблема состояла в том, что другим он не был.

«Ты не сможешь врать вечно».

Это проблемой не казалось, но преследовало с завидным упрямством, с таким же, с каким Билл доказывал Слэйду свою правоту. Навязчиво стучалось в виски, до головной боли и глухой злости.

Да какого черта.

Сможет. Почему нет. Это такая простая схема: проколешься — проиграешь все. Слэйду было что терять, и если он смог сблефовать и выиграть в карты тот чертов кусок антикварного железа — «Дезстроук», — что может помешать ему приложить чуть больше усилий и продолжить, когда ставки поднялись, а игра перешла в другую плоскость? Все делают ошибки иногда, и в этот раз это был не Слэйд.

Чтобы пересечь холл и попасть в гостиную — еще пятнадцать шагов.

— Посмотрите, кто явился, — буркнул Грант.

— Хай, пап, — Джо улыбнулся, бросая в сторону Слэйда короткий взгляд. — Мама ждала тебя к обеду...

До позапрошлого раза Джо предпринимал попытки обнять отца, когда тот возвращался. Ему надоело не получать ответа, и Слэйд не мог его осуждать.

Не вздрогнуть, когда из телевизора раздается грохот взрыва, а через секунду — звук стрельбы, не удалось. Заметить было некому, на него никто не смотрел.

— Пакуйте рюкзаки. Завтра в поход.

— Никуда с тобой не пойду.

— Да брось, Грант.

— Брось, серьезно? Слэйд опять…

У Слэйда никакого желания слушать, как они препираются, на самом деле.

Лестница на второй этаж состояла из девятнадцати ступеней.

От последней из них до спальни десять шагов.

Книга — стоило только открыть дверь — пролетела в пяти сантиметрах от правого уха и с глухим стуком врезалась в стену. Аделин не жаловалась на меткость, нет, ни в коей мере, но бывала предсказуемой. Достаточно, чтобы успеть вовремя наклонить голову вбок.

Это могло бы быть смешно, идеально сойти за сцену для идиотского ситкома, фоном к которой забыли врубить закадровый смех, а было чертовым днем сурка, длившимся не первый год.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

Настольный торшер пришлось ловить на лету.

Гребаная семейная идиллия.


End file.
